


50 Shades Of Orange: A Jasper x Trump Fanfic

by lemonbitch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, F/M, Fusion, Make America Great Again, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Tentacle Dick, Trumpfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonbitch/pseuds/lemonbitch
Summary: Deep down Trump didn't really think he could become POTUS. Now he has promises to keep, but he can't do it alone. He finds a hulking orange space-goddess and tries to convince her to help his cause. But Jasper isn't easily swayed by a mere human.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I suffered from the flu while I was writing most of this so before someone complains about how I spend my time, it's not like I have anything better to do right now. Disclaimer: Yes I know this is disgusting. No I am actually not turned on by this. It's all for the bants. Also I dislike Trump irl, as you will see when reading this. Kinda rushed towards the end. I might make a sequel if requested.

"And I love this country. Thank you, thank you very much."

Trump ended his fifteen-minute victory speech. A polarized mixture of applause and disappointment was heard throughout the country. With the cheers dying down, he turned to his trusty Vice President,

"Thank you Mike Pence," he said, shaking hands with the newly elected VP, "Thank you everybody."

Faint chants of "U-S-A, U-S-A, U-S-A" could be heard from the audience as Pence turned to Trump. The crowd of rednecks couldn't hear him, nor did they care. Over the roar of gullible voters, the VP leaned over to speak to Donald.

"Sir I think it's time we discussed the plan-"  
"Shh... not now" Trump replied as he started clapping.

The chanting of "U-S-A, U-S-A, U-S-A" grew louder as he exited the stage.

* * *

The morning after his victory night, Donald woke up to a hammering headache. Did he drink too much? Was becoming POTUS really that overwhelming? Deep down, he never thought he would actually win the presidential election. In reality, he only wanted to become an internet star. Donald did not want to deal with all the responsibilities that came with governing the entire USA. He rose from his luxurious bed and prepared himself for an infuriatingly busy day. And to hear Mike Pence scolding him.

After fully cleaning and dressing himself, something he didn't think he would have to do as President, he walked downstairs to the lower floor of his luxury apartment. As usual the place had a golden glow fit for royalty, however it didn't feel so glamorous today. He slouched on an armchair as his maid brought him coffee. Pence walked in on the new President sipping groggily on expensive coffee.

"I can't believe this. You got elected and now you have so many promises to deliver with that damn leftie congress in your way!" Mike shouted while Donald sulked at him. All Trump could reply with was a blink before turning to take another sip.

"You really have nothing to say? You better get your ass to Beach City, because only one of those rock aliens can help you now and you know it."  
"Really? Many Presidents before me on both sides let down their people. It's nothing new." Trump sighed,  
"If you don't get out there, I will allow you to be sued so hard you'll have nothing left. We both know the disgusting crimes you've committed."

This was enough to shock the orange man back into reality. Mike could easily make Donald's life a living hell and he knew this. He would have to pay out so much it would leave him bankrupt. Nothing scared Donald Trump more than the thought of being poor. He didn't mind being hated but there was no way he would let himself become lower class.

He waited for his hangover to subside and flew over to Beach City.

* * *

By the time Donald had arrived at Beach City, it was almost midnight. He waved his pilot and security off and set off down the beach. Alone.

It felt strange walking along the empty beach, and even stranger that the wrecked spaceship had disappeared. The entire area felt dark and deserted. The only sound that could be heard was the waves lapping. This was the kind of environment Trump really wanted have sex in, but he could never convince Melania to get nasty by the sea. The cliffs towered over Trump as he nearly gave up his search on the darkest corner of the beach.

Suddenly he felt the ground shake. It felt like an earthquake, but this wasn't caused by nature. Brief stomping shakes caused the sand to vibrate as a dark figure rose from the ocean. This dark figure was huge, even from a distance, with long hair and a feminine hulk-like body. This could only be the rock alien Mike Pence was talking about. A gentle green glow slowly lit up the beach and revealed the appearance of this strange woman. There was only one way to describe her: an orange goddess. At just over 8 feet tall with muscles that would put every bodybuilder to shame, she was also very intimidating. Donald Trump knew that this giant woman could easily crush him.

"Ugh," she growled, staring down at Trump, "I finally arrive on the beach and I'm met by a puny human? Explain yourself."

Her deep voice sent shivers down his spine. Donald Trump never thought aliens could be so sexy or intimidating, but he had to keep himself together.

"Well, uh, I was wondering if you could... help me?" he sheepishly asked. He was met with a low growl and a sharp poke to the head.  
"I have no time to waste with a weakling like yourself, I need to find a gem to fuse with. You seen Lapis?"

Lapis? Was she talking about fusing with a rock? Donald Trump knew that these aliens were gem-based life. He didn't know that they actually referred to each other by gem names.

"M-might I ask who y-you are first?" he stuttered,  
"I'm a Jasper and I am looking for that little water bitch," she said as she walked towards the cliff, causing Trump to walk backwards until his back hit the cliff face, "Tell me where she is or find me someone competent to fuse with."

Her tone sounded even more threatening. Her arms had him pinned against the wall and he could barely see past her large bust which was above him. Trump felt a bulge growing in his pants. Oh no.

"I... I can find you someone to fuse with," he began slowly and timidly before blurting out: "if you can give me total control over the United States and possibly the world."

It didn't make for a convincing pitch, especially for someone that could shatter him into tiny pieces. Nevertheless, she seemed to be considering his offer. They both paused for two seconds before she grinned.

"I can give you total control, runt. I guess I could let you fuse with me." she continued staring down at him with a sinister grin,  
"Well that's great!" the orange man sounded relieved, "so when can we-"

He was interrupted with a finger over his mouth.

"Not so fast. You have to prove yourself first."

She stepped back and pulled down her tight leggings to reveal rock hard abs, and an even harder 10 inch erection. Trump was gobsmacked, not just by the sheer size, but the odd shape of her dick. It resembled a tentacle more than a humanoid penis. Nevertheless it looked delicious to him. The brand new POTUS couldn't help himself. He lowered himself slightly and took the tentadick into his mouth, gently beginning to suck on the hard member. Using his left hand, Donald rubbed Jasper's shaft while he unzipped himself with his right. By this point his 3 inch dong was fully erect from being dominated by the sexiest woman imaginable.

"Uuuughhh" Jasper moaned deeply as Donald wrapped his tongue around her throbbing cock.

She guided his head with her large hand, forcing her tip to push the back of his throat. Suddenly she felt him moan deeply. She paused to enjoy the vibrations before releasing her grip. She looked down to see Trump had already jizzed himself. She pushed his head off her cock.

"Pathetic." she said bluntly as she stared down at his face.

Trump's mouth was open and his eyes were half shut yet she could still just about make eye contact with him. He was still visibly erect, although his wiener was still about the size of a cocktail sausage. Not big enough to please a goddess like Jasper. She watched him blink slowly while she figured out what to do with this pathetic specimen. Suddenly she ripped off his designer pants and held him against the cliff.

"You gonna let me penetrate your butt or what?" Jasper grunted,  
"Oh yeah~" the blonde orange replied in ecstasy, "stick it in me. please~"

He spread his legs, allowing the giant rock woman to enter his tight anal cavity. He moaned deeply as she pushed further into him, her large boobs pressing against his throat. Donald had never taken it in the ass and he couldn't believe how good it felt. He could feel the tip press against the bundle of nerves inside him. Jasper's deep moans drowned out the sound of the lapping waves, and his own moans were also barely audible over hers.

The large tentacle inside his ass. The hulk-like goddess in front of him. Her breasts nearly choking him as she pounded him into the cliff. As she thrusted, Trump's back hit the cliff so hard he could feel the debris falling onto his head, but he didn't care. Pleasing her was his only goal in this moment. Gaining full control of the USA; the fact that he was cheating on Melanie; it felt irrelevant. He didn't want this to end.

Their session was cut short as Trump felt a warm, sticky substance fill him. The gush hit him so hard that he felt himself orgasm a second time. He panted as Jasper slowed down and eased him off her erection, and collapsed as she let him go. Jasper groaned at the tiny stain on her but was satisfied with how tight and willing this human was. She stepped back to let him recover and stand up.

"Your subservience has proved... useful..." she finally spoke.  
"That was wonderful Jasper. I look forward to working with you. But first... my pants?"

Jasper's carelessness had left Trump completely nude from the waist down. His legs and micropenis had been left exposed to the cool night air. It almost looked hilarious on him.

"That'll be fixed when we fuse." she said, amused at his seemingly petty priorities,  
"Well how do we fuse then?" he asked.

Jasper took Trump into her arms and began to dance with him,

"Like this." she said as she pulled him into her. A bright glow could be seen from a distance as they fused.


End file.
